U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,715 describes a valve construction having improved power density, compactness, and cost effectiveness. The valve construction of that patent includes a valve body formed of two or more sections which are joined at interfaces that lie in planes parallel to the direction of operation of the operating components of the valve. More specifically, each body section has a generally flat inner surface that is disposed in flatwise contiguous relation to the inner surface of a second body section along an interface. Each inner surface is provided with a plurality of recesses that mate with and complement recesses in the inner surface of the other body section to form compartments or chambers that receive operating components, such as a valve, solenoid, and the like. Each operating component includes a movable element that is movable in a direction parallel to the plane of the interface.
As described in the aforementioned patent, the inner surface of each body section is also formed with a plurality of channel portions that mate with and complement channel portions in the inner surface of the other body section to form flow channels that interconnect the compartments. Similarly, the inner surface of each body section is formed with a plurality of port sections which mate with port sections in the inner surface of the other body section to form ports that establish communication between the flow channels and the exterior of the valve body.
To assemble the valve of the aforementioned patent, the internal components are dropped into the recesses of one of the body sections and the second body section is then placed over the first section with the components or internal; parts seating within the recesses in the second body section. The two body sections are then joined together along the interface to provide the completed valve body.
With the valve construction of U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,715, all of the internal components are automatically trapped in place and all channels and ports are formed and sealed. Thus, there is no need for additional machining, nor is there a need for port inserts, retaining caps, or assembly screws, as is necessary in conventional valve constructions.